Love and Hate Comes In Many Ways
by Zemfro
Summary: Pitch returned, but he has a new trick up his sleeve, and the guardians have to find out what it is in the most worst way ever! Jack Tooth
1. Pitch reaturned

**Love and Hate Comes In Many Ways**

A Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction

**Prolog**

North was walking around the shop examining all the toys the yetis were making. He stopped at this yeti which grabbed a small, finished green airplane showing it to North. "Make it yellow." North said. As North walked away the yeti looked at the other thirty-nine planes, and smashed his head on the table. As North was looking at a doll he noticed a bright light out of the corner of his eye.

He looked at the light, "Manny! What's the news?"

**A great tragedy will soon happen, and it will be almost unbeatable.**

And with that a cloud began to cover the moon. As if on que the lights went out and Pitch appeared atop the globe. "Pitch!" North yelled.

"Hello North, I have big plans for tonight, I will be waiting, you will be able to find me based on Jamie's screams." And with that Pitch turned into black sand and vanished.

"Make preparations!" North demanded. "The others are coming!" After that he grabbed a handle, twisted it, pushed down, and called the other guardians.

**Ch.1**

It was two months after Pitch was taken back where he belonged by his nightmares. Jack had made an ice fort down in Antarctica, which he now called home. Life continued like nothing ever happened, Tooth was still herself doing her full time job of collecting teeth. North was inventing better ways to make his toys better. Sandy was getting more experienced and making his dreams better. Bunny was getting more skilled and making his eggs better. And Jack? He was lying sideways on his snow couch, arms behind his head… thinking.

_What can I do? Go up to Norths? Nah. Tooths? Why not._ He sat up going to get his hoodie which was in his bedroom. Jack walked out the door, and took off, feeling the wind hit his face. He loved flying, it was one thing he could do to escape extreme boredom. About a half hour later he arrived at Tooth's Palace. Jack looked around, some of the fairies chirped happily when they saw him, the others were just too busy to notice him. "Tooth?" he called out. About five seconds later something crashed into him.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, "It's been too long, how have you been?" Before Jack could answer, her fingers were already in his mouth examining his teeth.

"Uhh, oof" Jack tried to say. Tooth quickly took her fingers out of his mouth.

"Sorry, I haven't seen you in a while so I had to see!" Before Jack could respond he caught sight of a rainbow light above the palace.

"Hey, Tooth," he said pointing at the light.

"North is calling us, there must be trouble." She said. The two took off, along with some fairies, to Norths. When they got there, Bunny and Sandy were already standing next to North.

"Now that were all here, why don't you tell us what is wrong?" Bunny suggested sarcasticly.

"Manny talked to me," North said. After he explained what happened, Jack almost exploded with anger.

"If he even lays a finger on Jamie, I… I'll," Jack couldn't finish he was too enraged at the thought. Tooth fluttered over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"It will be okay, we will make sure Jamie doesn't get hurt when we go tonight." Tooth assured him.

"And what if it doesn't turn out okay, I don't know what I'd do if he…" Jack trailed off, a lot of hurt in his voice. Tooth pulled him into a hug, and whispered,

"It will, I promise." Tooth said. The others just stood there and watched the scene, until Sandy made a picture above his head of a snowflake and a tooth with a heart in the middle. The others just nodded their agreement and continued to watch.


	2. Love

**Authors Note: OMG GUYS! YOU ARE AMAZING! 117 VIEWS ALREADY! WOW! THANKS! I CAN'T EVEN SAY HOW HAPPY I AM! THANKS! Prepare for A long one! AND prepare for the cutest ending ever! (and for some of you it might make you hate me or think I'm the most awesome person ever for my imagination!)OH, and before I forget, about an hour ago I read, what I believe, was the MOST AWESOME, and descriptive, RISE OF THE GUARDIANS FANFIC EVAR! Captured by Pitch is the title. I read every chapter non-stop it was that amazing! When I finished, Pitch in that story and Pitch in this story are similar by meanness (well, not really, hers is A LOT meaner, by a long shot). PREPARE! **

**I own nothing of Rise of the Guardians. ;(**

**Ch.1**

Jack and Tooth kind of forgot that their friends were still there so after they pulled away after the hug it was really embarrassing. North clapped his hands together and said looking at his fellow guardians, "Well… we should get prepared." Tooth and Jack nodded shyly, not facing each other.

"I'm going for a walk," Jack announced, and with that he walked out of North's house? Workshop? Base… oh whatever! Jack was just about to call the wind when he heard fluttering behind him. He turned around,

"Hey, Tooth," Jack said, looking at Tooth's ruffled feathers from the freezing wind. "you probably shouldn't be out here in this weather."

"I don't mind," Tooth replied, but by the way she was shaking Jack knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Well, we are supposed to be- THINK FAST!" Jack yelled as he whirled a snowball at her shoulder. _Direct hit,_ Jack thought as he saw her fall on her butt from startlement/ the force of the snowball.

When her wings started to work again, she almost yelled "HEY!" But from the sarcasm in her voice she wasn't that mad at him.

"Watch out," he warned her with a smile on his face, and that playful look in his eyes.

"So that's how it's going to be, Frost?" It kind of surprised him when she said his last name instead of his first. He looked at her, _It's like those beautiful pink eyes are going to- WAIT did I just say her eyes were beautiful… um… and- _POOSH, Tooth just got her chance to whip a snowball at Jack's face while he was in thought. After he wiped the snow off his face he looked at Tooth. "ok then, I see." Jack said calling the wind to lift him into the air. Tooth got the message and hummed her wings and got to about Jack's level.

"Ready?" Jack asked, gripping his staff. Tooth put a 'it's on' smile on her face and readied herself. Jack then gave a swing of his staff and a bunch of snow came hurling her way. Tooth dodged most of it bust got sprinkled in some places with the cold, powdered fluff. She looked back towards Jack wiping snow off her feathers. But Jack wasn't anywhere. She looked around franticly searching for the winter spirit. Until she heard something above her, she looked up just in time to see an avalanche of snow come hurling on her. She fell to the ground, covered in snow, she eventually dug herself out. "Jack Frost, now that's not fair." Tooth pouted, while brushing off the top part of her feathers as she was still sitting on the ground.

"Who am I to be fair?" Jack replied teasingly, floating down to help her up. Tooth eyed Jack, as he floated down to her side, then continued to brush off snow. Jack kneeled down to her and held out a hand, she took it and got up. But when she was standing she noticed their noses were only an inch apart. She blushed a deep red a she noticed there was also a blue spreading across Jack's cheeks. They were like that for a minute, gazing into each other's eyes until she noticed Jack getting even closer. He was leaning in tilting his head to the side, until their lips met. Her eyes flew open but soon shut as she savored the moment. His lips felt like tiny snowflakes had been planted on her lips. Tooth swung her arms around Jack's shoulders as she pulled him closer. He put one of his hands on her hip and the other cupping the side of her face.

They stayed like that until they had to part for air, they put their foreheads on each other's, eyes still closed, trying to relive the moment.

**Authors Note: 0.0 ERMEGRED I LOVE IT! It's my first time writing something like this too! How did I do? Oh, and srry that I got this out so late, I haven't been In the mood to write. I know that's a shitty excuse but it's a true one. Oh, and warning if you read on there will be a major SPOILER ALERT! I am making a new guardian! I know but Pitch is back and stronger than ever so I need someone new. She, YES IT'S A GIRL!, will be a new kind of person, like mother nature but I'm making the character. Her name is Zem. I need you guys to tell me what you want her to be, demon, angel, Spirit of mystery, ect. I'm going to keep tally so you guys need to tell me! Personally I'm with her being a demon, but you know not evil, like she didn't ask to be one. Sooooo let me know! Cherry Top Out!**


	3. The New Jack

**Authors Note: **Well, guys, I am back, sooner than I expected, but I'm back! Keep telling me what Zem should be so I know! Well here you go… the amazing ROTG fanfic. 321 reads and counting! OH and before I forget, should I make a Eyeless Jack fanfic? Let me know! Anywhore here's the story. WELL TO BAD FOR YOU'RE OPINION I already made one. New Beginnings.

They both gazed into each other's eyes. Jack looked into those beautiful pink eyes of hers, glazed with love. Tooth peered into those big blue eyes of his, also glazed with love. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, foreheads touching, and hands in each other's. They were both lost in each other's eyes until Jack felt Tooth start shaking in his hands. "We should get back," Jack said, "your fairies are probably frantic to know where you are." Jack finished kissing her forehead. They both held hands as they flew to North's base? House? Workshop… IM JUST GONNA CALL IT A BASE! When they reached the doors, Jack slid his hands out of hers. Tooth looked down at her hand, which was missing Jack's, but, fluttered in as Jack opened the door for her.

North, Sandy, and Bunny were all in the globe room discussing matters, Sandy had a bunch sand images forming over his head, while floating on a sand cloud. They stopped and looked when Jack and Tooth walked/ fluttered in. "Well, look who's back!" North said cheerfully. Jack and Tooth blushed furiously, knowing that their fellow guardians did not know what happened. "We were just talking about tonight," Bunny said, looking at Jack and Tooth. Jack's head instantly shot up, _they were talking about that without me? They know how much I care for Jamie's safety!_ "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Jack asked anxiously. Time passed as North and Bunny got ready (Jack, Tooth, and Sandy don't really need to, they have no weapons really) Jack was pacing back and forth in the globe room, occasionally glancing at the shimmering lights now and then, until Tooth came in. Jack looked over at her floating figure, "Hey, Tooth," He said walking towards her. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier today," Tooth said as she blushed and looked away. "No need," Jack said, "you told me everything earlier." Tooth looked back, confused. She tried to understand what he was talking about. "Want me to show you?" Jack said, looking at her, knowing she didn't understand. She looked at him again, still wondering what he meant when he leaned in and kissed her. As realization hit what he meant Tooth felt kind of stupid for not understanding what he was referring to. Tooth stopped fluttering, standing on the ground, so Jack didn't have to stand on his tip-toes to kiss her. North saw Tooth fly into the globe room and suspected that Jack was in there too, he was going to tell them that the time to leave was now. North walked into the globe room, but stopped dead in his tracks seeing what was occurring. A warm smile spread across his face as he cautiously walked backwards out of the room. He found Sandy and Bunny communicating in the main room. They both looked up, and questioned why North had a giant smile on his face. North motioned eagerly for them to follow, but told them to be quiet. As they came to the globe room, North motioned for them to be extra careful and told them to step in closer. North followed behind them, and when the others saw North's smile almost tore his face from smiling so hard. Sandy glanced back forming the image of the tooth, snowflake and heart. North nodded and patted Bunny's shoulder. Bunny looked back with jealousy in his eyes, and North motioned Bunny to look at Sandy. Bunny rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. North and Sandy decided to follow him and leave the new couple alone.

It was different for the two 'cause they had the feeling that they were being watched. But from the heat of the moment they didn't break apart to see what it was. But after a while Tooth broke apart and rested her chin on Jack's shoulder, hugging him. "I guess I don't need to explain my feelings for you." Tooth said. "Nor do I." Jack replied, Tooth loved that he sometimes talked with the 1700's way, and smiled. "We should see what the others are doing," Jack suggested. Tooth nodded in agreement, as they started to walk out to find the others. When they found them Sandy was snoozing in a corner of the main room, Bunny was painting an egg, and North was eating cookies an elf had brought him. When North heard them walk in he had a big smile on his face and patted Sandy's shoulder, after a few attempts Sandy woke up, and smiled as he saw Tooth and Jack. Bunny looked up from his goggie, snorted, and got back to work. "We should go." North said still a little smile on his face. Jack nodded but held his staff a little tighter, Bunny tapped his foot, opening a small hole, and let his almost finished egg back to the Warren. Everyone headed for the sleigh, and of course Bunny was very hesitant.

-At Jamie's City-

The guardians have been waiting for a while. They were all walking around nervously when they heard a noise behind them. Jack was the first to turn around, glancing into the alley he believed the noise came from, impatience picking on his nerves. While they were all searching for what it was, two golden eyes appeared, it wasn't very hard to tell who it was now. "Pitch," Jack mumbled, but loud enough to let the other guardians hear. The other guardians glanced back at Jack, who gave Pitch a death glare. Pitch then started to come out of the dark ally way, but Jack immediately knew he had something with him. "Jamie!" Jack yelled taking a few steps closer. "Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that," Pitch said, walking out more. He had Jamie held back with a decorative dagger held to his neck. It hurt Jack to see Jamie like this. "What do you want Pitch!?" Jack almost yelled. "The staff Jack," Pitch said holding out his free hand. _But he already did that,_ Jack thought, _why does he want it now?_ Jack gripped his staff tighter, he glanced at Jamie, _ok, everything will be fine._ Jack assured himself. He walked towards Pitch and Jamie, twirled his staff, and gave it to Pitch. He quickly snatched it up, "Good boy," Pitch simply said, walking past Jack. He pushed Jamie into the other guardians, Tooth caught him and held Jamie close, her eyes shot daggers at Pitch. Pitch then started to circle around Jack, "It took me a while," Pitch began, "but I think all the practice adds up," "And what would that be?" Jack asked, somewhat sarcastically. "A new kind of sand, Jack, I've made it be able to bring the evilness out of people." Before Jack could even think, Pitch sent some kind of grey sand to his feet, and little by little it consumed his legs. "Jack!" Tooth yelled. "I-it's okay," Jack said, glancing down at the sand which was now at his waist, "but remember Tooth, anything that happens after now is not me, and never will be." The sand was now at his shoulders. "Tooth," Jack said. She looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I love you." Jack finished, the sand now covering the rest of his face. Tooth looked at the now struggling figure, it tore at her heart to see Jack like this. There was a yell of pain, and Jack dropped to his knees on the ground. Pitch called back his sand and what was left stunned all the guardians.

**Authors note:** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! But I need to put that cliff hanger there. 0.0 0.0 0.o THAT WAS AWESOME! RIGHT? STAY TUNED FOR MORE! Cherry Top Out!

Zem's Character

Spirit of mystery: I

Demon: I


	4. What will happen?

**Authors Note: AHM SORRY DON'T KILL ME! I need that cliff hanger but it's still a shitty excuse for me to upload this, this late. Enough waiting! Here you go! OH and before I forget, ZEM IS COMMEN! I will post a story detailing her, and she has a relationship with Jack, not b/f g/f but like best friends… YOULL UNDERSATND WHEN I POST IT SO HERE!**

Instead of the normal looking fun-filled winter spirit, something else was there. Jack was kneeling on the ground arms sagging by his sides, but, it wasn't Jack. Instead of his snowy white hair, it was jet black, his skin was a dark greyish, (not as dark as Pitch's) his hoodie was dark, dark blue, and the frost lining it was a dark red color, and his leggings were black. Everyone was silent, taking in what kneeled before them, until Jack lifted his head. His eyes opened and his eyes… were black, lined with red. Pitch was about to explode with happiness. Tooth was about to cry when Pitch made the first sound, "Jack," he said. Jack turned to look at him, while Pitch bent down. "I believe this is yours." Pitch said grabbing his staff and presenting it to the new Jack.

Jack reached out for it as he stood. He took it in both hands and watched as the white frost was consumed with black and red. Pitch was very pleased, but different to say for the guardians. They were still trying to take in the new form one of their fellow guardians have managed. Something squirmed in Tooth's arms, Jamie was getting away from her grasp. Tooth tried to hold him back but he managed to wiggle free. Jamie walked forwards, tears in his eyes along with astonishment. "J-Jack…?" he barely managed.

Jack looked back, then turned, that's when the guardians and Jamie got the full look. Jamie's eyes grew ever so wider. "Look what we have here," Jack said looking down to his level, then everyone noticed the shiney razor sharp teeth in his mouth, which affected Tooth the most. "one of their believers, pathetic." Jack finished glancing at the guardians, and with a swing of his staff he knocked Jamie ten feet to the left with wind. The guardians looked horrified, then Tooth flew over to Jamie and held him close, looking at Jack with unbelievable looks. Jack didn't show any expression.

"I sense there are others," Jack said looking up. The guardians looked back to Jack realizing what he meant, when he got lifted off by the wind flying to the core of the town. Pitch was no longer there, following Jack to where he was going first.

North was the first to act jumping into his sleigh and calling for the others to join him. They all crowded into the sleigh with North along with Jamie. "We need to hurry!" North bellowed out, snapping the rains. "We don't even know where he is, mate!" Bunny replied. North put his head down, thinking of what to do, when suddenly his head snapped up. "Sandy," North called, Sandy perked up, "send out sand, sense disturbance." Sandy nodded and formed a cloud and sent golden streams of sand to different places. When Sandy called the sand back he explained that there was one bed without one of Jamie's friends in it.

**Author's Note: Here it is! Jack what happened to you? OH NO one of the kids are missing? Oh no! What will they do? When is Zem coming? Find out next chapter! Cherry Top Out!**


End file.
